


Movie Night

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Eliot should've stayed away for a bit longer. At least that way he wouldn't have to worry about maybe needing to watch 'Little Mermaid'...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariel_astaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel_astaire/gifts).



> Written for the Fandom Trumps Hate Auction.
> 
> I hope you both can have your come together in August and that your friend likes it!
> 
> A big thank you at Huntress79 for the fast beta-reading :)

He didn’t know why he was here.

He was a hitman. A highly recommended one. He had hurt people. Killed them. People were afraid of him!

“I didn’t say you were stupid, I said this movie was stupid, but you act stupid so maybe you are stupid. Do we still have nachos?”

Eliot really, really wanted to turn around. But then they would hear the door. Or at least Parker would hear it. And then she would make Hardison or Sophie talk to him...

God knows it’s good that the girl likes shiny things and not seas made out of blood.

“That’s… girl, that’s the same as saying that I am stupid! And I didn’t say we would watch it, I just provided several options, this masterpiece among it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eliot grumbled. He was tired, he was hungry and he had a headache. He absolutely didn’t want to get involved in this. But then, he just had this talent to ask the wrong questions at the wrong time.

“Movie night. Hardison is choosing stupid things again.”

The man in question threw his hands in the air.

“For god’s sake, I gave her seven options. _Seven_. It just happens that Matrix is under them. It was just an option that she didn't like and now she pretends it was the _only_ option!”

Eliot sighed and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t want to know what the other options were. But if he didn’t know them, then the possibility that Parker chooses something even worse was way higher.

“And what were the other options?”, he asked while trying to pretend that he didn’t care. That he only put as much stuff on a slice of bread as possible.

“I also offered…”

“Booooring. Boring stuff. Only PENG PENG BOOOOOOM with guns. And dead people. Boring. I refuse to watch boring stuff,” Parker interrupted while eyeing his sandwich. Eliot sighed and started to work on another one.

Technically, it was Hardison’s turn to choose a movie. But then, technically, Eliot shouldn’t be here. His job was finished a bit early. He should’ve stayed in Spain for a few days longer. Enjoy the sun. Maybe pretend for a few days he was a tourist.

Why had he been so stupid and came back early?

“We could watch a sweet movie today. And next week, Hardison can choose? How does that sound?” Sophie asked, trying to negotiate between those two. Hardison sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he had been defeated.

“What would you like to watch, Parker?”

Eliot closed his eyes for a heartbeat. Stupid question. This couldn’t end well. It could only…

“Something nice. With music. And fish.”

“Damn, what the hell is wrong with you?”, Hardison muttered without any heat behind it.

Sophie still glared at him.

“How about _’The Little Mermaid’_?”

Parker pulled a face but that didn’t matter. Because she wanted to watch that movie? _That movie?_

“Sure, let’s watch a movie where a mermaid’s only desire is to be like a human, without knowing why except that she thinks the prince looks nice. Good idea, Sophie. Brilliant. Just what I need after a job.”, Eliot said, feeling even more tired than before.

He should’ve stayed in Spain.

“It’s not a bad movie.” Sophie pointed out, and yes, maybe she was right, but still….

“Never said that. Said the message is bad.” Eliot groaned.

“And if Parker wants to watch ' _The Little Mermaid_ ', we will watch it. It has music in it and fish and is overall a very nice movie.”

“It has a speaking crab in it,” Parker murmured, doing a funny thing with her nose. As if a speaking crab was highly offensive.

 _’Yes’_ , Eliot thought. _’The speaking crab is the problem. Sure’_

“We could just watch a few episodes of some TV show, right?”, Eliot suggested instead, but he knew, before he even had finished that sentence, that it had been a bad idea. Hell, they couldn’t even come to terms what kind of genre they wanted to watch?

Just as he expected and feared, three people started talking, all at once. Eliot sighed. He could make out some shows he heard of (“Sophie, Doctor Who is a classic!” – “That doesn’t make it good” – “Well, better than My Little Farm”)

He loved them, he did, but right now Eliot just wanted to see them dead. Or at least bound and gagged.

And even when there was loud cheering, they continued to fight and…

_Cheering?!_

And then it was suddenly quiet. Disturbingly so. Except for the TV, who was now announcing the next kayak team. 

And Nathan sat there, right in front of them all, and was watching… sports. Sophie sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Nathan, we were just discussing what movie or show we wanted to see.”

“I know.”

“Any input?”

“Nope.”

It was Hardison who stated the obvious.

“But then why are we suddenly watching… the Olympics?”

“Why not?”

“Huh,” came from Parker and then she bounced back to the sofa next to Nate, absolutely engrossed within seconds.

“Could be worse,” Eliot offered while smiling awkwardly at Sophie.

“Yeah, probably,” she muttered and walked over to her armchair.

“We still have nachos? I wanna have nachos. With cheese. And strawberry cream. No one answered me before!”

Eliot took a few deep breaths and pulled the nachos out of the cupboard.

It could be worse, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
